Don't Let Go
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. KaiJung-woo Ghoon-hahmJung-woo Kai kidnaps Jung-woo and they come to an agreement, but Ghoon-hahm doesnt like this agreement one bit and is going to try and get Jung-woo back
1. Chapter 01

**Don't Let Go**

**Title:** Don't Let Go

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know!

**Category:** Kill Me, Kiss Me

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ slight Humor

**Ratting:** M

**Warnning:** Slash, m/m, if you haven't read the fifth book I wouldn't read this, there not much spoilers but there is some, het, m/f, AU, OoC-ness,

**Main Paring:** Jung-woo/ Kai or maybe Jung-woo/ Ghoon-hahm

**Other Parings:** Tae/ Ga-woon, Ghoon-hahm/ Qui-min, and maybe later one Lin/ Kun

**Summary: **Kai kidnaps Jung-woo and they come to an agreement, but Ghoon-hahm doesn't like this agreement one bit and is going to try and get Jung-woo back

**Chapter:** Chapter 01

**Disclamier**: I don't own anything, yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**Don't Let Go**

**A/N:**_ This has not been beated, English is my first language, I use spell check and it just dose not catch them or it gives me the wrong word, sorry for the incontinences this may cause. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 01 -**

Ghoon-hahm was sitting at home with the rest of his gang they were talking over the notice the Ghoo-Won gang had posted. His mind wasn't on the task at hand though he was wondering where Jung-woo was, the kid wasn't there, and even if that was what he said he wanted it bothered him to not have the feminine blonde with in sight, especially now that he was part of the gang. He was chewing lightly on his fingernails as he pretended to listen to the others talk, when Lin came barging in.

"What are you doing here?" Her brother asked not bothering to hide his dislike, as he glared at her.

"Oh shut up you puff." She said sneering. "Where's Jung-woo?" She asked in a much more polite tone, the question caught them all off guard.

"What, why do you want him?" her brother asked suspiciously.

Because we have a date." She said in a tone that clearly said 'duh', all the members in the (blank) gang were absolutely shocked.

"NO WAY, JUNGWOO"S GAY!" The member who's name alludes me at the moment who's in love with Jung-woo yelled in outrage.

"I already knew that, who doesn't" She said rolling her eyes "Were going shopping it's a shopping date, morons all of you I swear." She said becoming completely annoyed.

"What he really is gay, ha I knew it!" Ghoon-hahm said slightly shocked, he had actually thought at one point that the feminine little blonde was competition. "Now Qui-min is MINE!" He said a little louder then he intended, drawing the eyes of his gang to him, he just smiles sheepishly saying "What its true." He said trying to get them to leave him alone.

"Jung-woo's not here, he hasn't been here since we got here two hours ago." Said her older brother as he tried to usher her from the house, she moved around him and sat down next to Ghoon-hahm on the couch.

"All just wait here." She said making herself comfortable.

"Cant you just go somewhere ells and wait for him?" her brother asked trying to get rid of her yet again unsuccessfully

"No." She said firmly crossing her arms and glaring "I'm late but only by fifteen minutes maybe he is to." She said stubbornly unmoving. Ghoon-hahm was a little worried about the missing blonde; he didn't seem like the type to be late. There was another nock on the door distracting him from his thought once again. "All get it!" Lin said getting up to answer the door; she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a girl that looked almost exactly like Jung-woo. "Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"I'm Tae and this is Ga-woon." She said pulling said boy into view "Where looking for Jung-woo." She said trying to sound peppy.

"Come in." Lin said pointing towards the living room.

"Who the hell are they?" Ghoon-Hahm asked in surprise.

"They are looking for Jung-woo." Lin said taking her seat back next to Ghoon-hahm.

"Why?" The gang leader asked suspiciously.

"Because he's my cousin and he's been missing and I was told he was here!" Tae said the aggravation clear in her tone.

"I told him to go back home, he must have listened." Ghoon-hahm said trying to sound like he didn't care.

"You what?" Came both Lin and the gang member who claims to be in love with the blonde, outraged voices.

"Well he's not there." Tae said glaring at him. "I suggest you find him!" She said grabbing the gang leader by his shirt.

"Why should I?" Ghoon-hahm asked glaring at her.

"I know you're the one who hurt him in the first place, I also know that you did it because you wanted Qui-min, what would she say if she found out you lost Jung-woo and weren't going to do anything about it?" Tae asked smirking.

"Fine!" He growled out glaring at her, she let go of him smiling as he left to go fin her cousin.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jung-woo had just left Qui-min's house when Kai approached him.

"Well hello pretty boy." The longhaired blonde said as he circled the shorter teen, rubbing a peace of Jung-woo's baby fine hair between his fingers. Jung-woo tried to ignore him, and walk around him only to be grabbed around the middle and pulled to the other boy's body, his back pressed against Kai's chest. "Not so fast, we haven't had the chance to speak." Kai whispered huskily into Jung-woo's ear.

"Let go." Jung-woo said trying to pull away again but it was no use the older boy was to strong for him.

"Ummm…. I have plans for you, pretty so very pretty." Kai purred petting the younger males side causing him to cringe in disgust.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ghoon-hahm was on his way to Qui-min's house she always had the uncanny ability of knowing where Jung-woo was. He was about a block away from her house when he spotted Jung-woo being held by Kai, two of his goons flanking him. He felt anger at the way the gang leader was touching Jung-woo and went over to do something about it.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Hey boss, Ghoon-hahm's coming this way." One of Kai's gang members told him, as he watched the black haired teen approach.

"Let go of him!" Ghoon-hahm demanded as he stopped in front of the two blondes.

"Well hello to you to." Kai said sarcastically.

"I said let him go!" Ghoon-hahm growled out.

"Why should I, what's in it for me?" Kai questioned raising one slender brow in question, Ghoon-hahm went to punch the other gang leader but was subdues by his two goons. "You really should learn to play nice if you want to keep nice things." Kai mocked petting the younger blonde's hair ignoring his protest. "Now if you will excuse me I have what I came for and now must be off." Kai said grinning, he put a rag to Jung-woo's mouth who struggled at first but soon fell into unconsciousness.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Ghoon-hahm yelled only to be punched in the stomach as Kai carried Jung-woo off.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ghoon-hahm slowly made his way back to his apartment, the two Kai had left behind had only subdues him long enough for Kai to make his get away with Jung-woo before disappearing as well. "What happened?" Lin asked at the gang leader walked in.

"Where's Jung-woo?" came both Tae, and the gang member who's in love with Jung-woo asked.

"Kai has him." he told them hollowly.

"What?" They both asked in outrage.

"We have to go get him!" Tae stated.

"I don't know where he is, and it's to late so we'll find him in the mourning." Ghoon-hahm stated firmly before disappearing into his room.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jung-woo woke slowly the next mourning his head pounding as he sat up. Hearing the rattle of a chain he looked around quickly which proved to be a bad idea as it made his head pound worse, as he looked down he found a long silver chain connected to a bed post, pulling on it he found it was also attached to his neck. "What the fuck?" Jung-woo said to himself as he felt a thick silver color around his neck.

"Do you like it my pet?" Asked a voice from his side as a hand ran down his arm, the small blonde turned again quickly ignoring the pounding in his head, as his eyes locked with Kai's and he remembered yesterday's events.

"Where am I?" Jung-woo asked looking around the room he was laying on a large king size bed covered in soft velvet blankets and pillows, directly a crossed from the bed was an open bathroom with a large tube, a shower, and the essentials, candles littered both rooms.

"Your new room, do you like it?' Kai questioned petting Jung-woo's hair affectively.

"What are you talking about?" Jung-woo asked confused.

"Your mine now and I always take care of what is mine." Kai said leaning in a kissing him on the forehead.

"I am not yours." Jung-woo said slightly appalled.

"Are you saying you would rather go back to Ghoon-hahm?" Kai asked raising one slender blonde eyebrow.

"Yes." Jung-woo answered with a curt nod.

"But he doesn't even want you." Kai said causing Jung-woo to remember Ghoon-hahm yelling at him to leave.

"He tried to save me from you taking me!" The shorthaired blonde said as he replayed the night's events back in his head.

"But if he really cared he could have gotten you back by now my pet." Kai said playing on the smaller teens doubts. Jung-woo opened his mouth to reply, but shut it he had nothing to say. "Think about it, I'm offering you a home, not an apartment by yourself, I'm offering you a place your wanted, give it a week then if you still want to go back with Ghoon-hahm, all let you go and all leave him alone." Kai said sincerely, he had been obsessed with the slightly younger blonde ever since he had first seen him, he had some of his gang gather all the information they could on him, Kai was appalled by the amount of suffering the chocolate eyed boy had gone through, all he wanted to do was protect and pamper the younger boy.

"You promise?" Jung-woo asked hesitantly, he was far to use to people lying to him.

"Crosse my hart hope to die stick a needle in my thigh." Kai said smiling at him.

"All right then all stay." Jung-woo said choosing to ignore the elder boy's mistake. "But only for a week.

"Wonderful." Kai said grinning from ear to ear, kissing the smaller teen on the forehead again affectionately.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like it please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Let Go**

**Title:** Don't Let Go

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know!

**Category:** Kill Me, Kiss Me

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ slight Humor

**Ratting:** T… for now.

**Warnning:** Slash, m/m, if you haven't read the fifth book I wouldn't read this, there not much spoilers but there is some, hent, m/f, AU, OoC-ness,

**Main Paring:** Jung-woo/ Kai or maybe Jung-woo/ Ghoon-hahm

**Other Parings:** Tae/ Ga-woon, Ghoon-hahm/ Qui-min, and maybe later one Lin/ Kun

**Summary: **Kai kidnaps Jung-woo and they come to an agreement, but Ghoon-hahm doesn't like this agreement one bit and is going to try and get Jung-woo back

**Chapter:** Chapter 01

**Disclamier**: I don't own anything, yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**Don't Let Go**

**A/N:**_ This has not been beated, English is my first language, I use spell check and it just dose not catch them or it gives me the wrong word, sorry for the incontinences this may cause. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 02-**

_Ghoon-hama was walking down a dark street and all he could hear was the cry of a very familiar voice. Walking faster as it got louder he found Jung-woo crumples in a heap, blood running over his body. "Jung-woo! What happened to you?" The gang leader asked but the small blonde didn't seem to hear him._

"_He can't hear you, he's mine now." Kia said from behind him laughing._

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ghoon-hama fell out of bed hitting his head rather hard on the night stand, his body covered in a cold sweat, looking at the clock he decided it was timed to get up and start looking for Jung-woo.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Are you going to show me around or hug me all day?" Jung-woo asked slightly annoyed, unable to hold it in any longer after an hour of the older blonde holding him far to tightly.

"I think all go for both,!" Kia said oddly hyper and happy. Standing up he unhooked the chain from the bed ignoring the glare he received from his captive. As he pulled the younger boy up the older man realized that he hadn't replaced the others clothing after removing them the night before, and that sight was for his eyes-only.

Walking over to the dresser he pulled out a lose long sleeved black shirt that would hang low over Jung-woo's chest, and a pair of tight black pants. Going back over to his hostage he began dressing him, Jung-woo gave him a weird look but complied with what the other wanted none-the-less. "Now you're ready for the tour!" Kia said leading the smaller boy out both by the leash and the arm.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

After taking a shower Ghoon-hama walked into his living room to find everyone already there, plus two extras. "Qui-min what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"Tae told me what happened and I wanted to help, I can't believe you let Jung-woo get taken by Kia!" She said glaring.

"Who is he?" the gang leader asked rubbing his temple as he tried ignoring his pissed girlfriend.

"Oh this is Kun, Ga-woon's best friend." Tae said smiling brightly.

"She threatened me into coming." Kun said glaring at the overly perky blonde it was far too early for him.

"Ha I'm not surprised." Ghoon-hahm said earning himself another glare.

"Alright that's enough, we need to split up into groups so we can look for him." Lin said loudly. "Jin lee and the guy in that chair, Won Hee and Tae, Qui-min and Yeong Joon, Ga-woon, and Ghoon-hahm, and finally me and Kun." Lin announced smiling. "No arguing this is so you will actually do your jobs and won't stop to make out and stuff." She said glaring to make sure they didn't protest. "Good now lets split up and find out where Kia took Jung-woo." She said pulling Kia out the front door.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"So what do you think?" Kia asked beaming as he pulled the smaller blonde back into the bedroom.

"It's nice." Jung-woo said unsure of what else to say, he was overwhelmed by the size of the underground hideout.

"It's overwhelming at first but you will get used to it." Kia said once again petting the younger boys head, he had a habit of keeping his fingers tangled loosely in the baby fine locks. "You need a bath." Kia said smirking as he pulled the shorter young man towards the tub ignoring his glare.

The gang leader left the rival gang member standing just off to the side of the bathtub and began running the water before turning back to his pretty boy captive. "Lets get you out of those clothes so that we can get you clean." Kia said smiling brightly as the older boy walked towards him Jung-woo glared and turned on his heal heading out of the bathroom only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled back. "Don't misbehave my dirty boy." The taller man said his breath ghosting a crossed the sensitive shell of the others ear.

Jung-woo shivered weather from disgust or the odd rush of pleasure he felt he himself wasn't sure. However he let himself be undressed but continued to glare, Kia took his time letting his hands run over the smooth skin he revealed before pushing the smaller boy towards the tub. "In." Jung-woo merely rolled his eyes complying.

"What are you doing?" The younger asked as the older boy slipped into the tub behind him.

"I'm a little dirty to." Kia said pulling the smaller boy back against him, pilling a soapy washcloth from the side of the tub he began to wash the other body running the soapy cloth in soft slow circles. Jung-woo might have protested but it felt so good that he just melted into the strong body behind him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"This is getting us no where!" Ghoon-hahm complained as he collapsed on a park bench.

"Way to state the obvious." Ga-woon said glaring as he did the same.

"Shut up." The older man said glaring.

"You shut up, its your fault were out here looking for him anyways." Ga-woon said still glaring.

"Oh and how is that?" Ghoon-hahm asked lamely.

"If you hadn't gone and beaten him up in the first place Tae wouldn't have me to your place to look for him, he would never have been involved." The slightly shorter boy said glaring harshly Ghoon-hahm said nothing only sat there glaring.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Can we take a break please!" Won Hee whined, tae had been dragging him around every inch of the city for the last four hours.

"No we must fins Jung-woo, he is probably hungry and cold and all alone trapped in some dark damp room catching another cold right now, he needs me!" The blonde girl said pulling the gang member along faster.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Maybe you should let him go now, I don't think he knows where Jung-woo is." Yeong Joon said nervously as he watched Qui-min beat up some poor random guy.

"Are you saying that you don't want to find Jung-woo?" The dark haired girl accused glaring.

"No, I oh just forget it." He said and slumped against a wall as the dark haired girl attempted to pump information from her latest victim.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Its time to get out." Kia said his lips brushing against the smaller boys ear as he spoke. Jung-woo merely shook his head 'no' in response. "You're getting all pruney and the water is getting cold." The older boy said trying to reason with the half a sleep boy. As he once again shook his head Kia ignored it shaking his head as well, lifting the smaller boy out of the bath as he stood getting out. When cold air hit his body Jung-woo instantly clung tightly to the older blonde for warmth causing him to chuckle.

"You really are something." Kia said as he laid the younger man down examining his body before quickly drying him off. After being dried off Jung-woo curled into a ball around a pillow. Quickly drying himself off as well Kia got on the bed as well curling himself around the already sleeping boy pulling a blanket over them. "You are so beautiful." The gang leader said brushing a piece of wet hair from the other face before drifting off to sleep as well.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it sorry it took so long to get out, please read and review._


End file.
